You've Got This Hold On Me
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Elizabeth is trying to decide whether to be with AJ or not, but he convinces her to give him a chance. She knows she has feelings for him and tries to fight the attraction between them, but he tenderly tells her he's in it for the long haul. Quiz short story.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you've been enjoying my stories so far. I apologize for taking so long to write the one shots/short stories. Between my job and everyday life, it can be hard to find time to write. Thank you for your patience. Here is another story title fiction that you voted for. This one was one of the most popular choices you voted for. I hope you will leave a review so I know what you think of the outcome of the chapter and story. I don't own any rights to the song title or who sings it, but I do own the storyline and story. Happy reading!**

**Title: You've Got This Hold on Me**

**Artist: Cassidy Ford**

**Summary: Elizabeth is trying to decide whether to be with AJ or not, but he convinces her to give him a chance. She knows she has feelings for him and tries to fight the attraction between them, but he tenderly tells her he's in it for the long haul.**

**Chapter 1**

(Elizabeth and AJ have been friends for a long time. She's never admitted to him or anyone else, but she's always had feelings for him. She's never admitted to anyone, especially AJ, because she's afraid of getting hurt being she's been burned in the past. She doesn't have any kids, but she knows she's always wanted them, but of course, it was just a matter of finding the right guy to share that dream with)

(She's often thought of what life would be like with AJ Quartermaine. There's just one problem. He's always had commitment issues. He would date a woman and when it looked like it might be going somewhere, he would feel like he just couldn't picture a future with them. Elizabeth would always playfully laugh because she would tell him if he keeps that up, he'll never be truly happy with someone. Little did she know that AJ's always had feelings for her. He's wanted to tell her so many times, but because of his reputation of being a 'playboy', he felt she'd never give him a chance. What these two people didn't know about the other is they've been harboring strong feelings since they met the other)

(Elizabeth has dated Lucky Spencer and Jason Morgan. With Lucky, he never wanted to stay in one place for very long. Elizabeth lived in Port Charles and she loved it there. The reason it never worked with Lucky is he always went off on his wild adventures and expected Elizabeth to drop everything and go with him. They broke up when she refused to leave her family, friends, and a job she loved. With Jason, she was never completely happy with him because he was in the mob. She knew he was happy with what he did for a living, but didn't like the constant secrets that came along with the job. She hated the fact that he could never be completely honest with her. She also had to admit that she wasn't crazy about the danger that came with it. So, that relationship ended fast. If she was honest with herself, she wanted to try with AJ, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to risk having her heart broken because of his womanizing ways. Someday, she thought to herself, someday, maybe she'd give him a chance)

(Elizabeth is coming down the hall when all of a sudden, AJ comes out of the elevator. They bump into each other and in the process, she almost drops her files that were in her arms. Thankfully, with AJ's quick reflex, he helps her so she doesn't drop them)

AJ: "Oh, Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."

(Elizabeth shakes her head and smiles)

Liz: "It's okay. You're fine. What are you doing here? I thought you were with the latest object of your affection?"

(Elizabeth chuckles softly. AJ gives her a playful sarcastic look)

AJ: "Ha-ha." (shakes his head & sighs) "No, it didn't work out."

Liz: (shrugs) "Why not?" (raises her eyebrows) "She found out what you're really like?" (smirks)

AJ: (tilts his head) "Have you ever thought of becoming a comedian? Who needs a nursing job when you could become rich entertaining others?"

Liz: "Mm-hm, but then I wouldn't have the chance to make you squirm like I'm doing right now." (smirks)

AJ: (points at her & smiles) "I'm gonna get you back for that. I promise you that!"

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "I'm looking forward to seeing you try."

AJ: (folds his arms) "Tell me why we've never tried at a relationship? I mean, considering how long we've been friends, you'd think something would've happened."

Liz: "You're forgetting something."

AJ: (tilts his head) "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Liz: "Look at your history with relationships. You've had how many women in your life and not one of them worked." (puts her finger up to her chin) "Why is that?" (puts her finger down) "Oh, yeah, because you can't make a commitment." (shakes her head) "AJ, you would be taken more seriously if you stayed with one woman. And not because you had to, but because you enjoyed her company."

AJ: (shrugs) "Well, I enjoy yours."

Liz: (laughs) "Sorry if I have a hard time believing you."

AJ: (seriously) "No, I mean it. I dare you to give me a chance to show you that I'm not a 'womanizer', but a guy who's trying to find my other half."

Liz: (sighs deeply) "AJ, I-I don't know. You know my history with men."

AJ: "You know my history as well and we're still friends, right?"

Liz: (nodding) "Yes."

AJ: (nods) "Okay, then. If you give me a chance, I will prove to you that I'm worth getting to know better."

(Elizabeth studies him for a few minutes before giving in)

Liz: (nods & sighs) "Okay, I will give you a chance." (pointing at him seriously) "Don't make me regret it."

AJ: (shakes his head happily) "Trust me, you won't. Do you have any plans tonight?"

Liz: (surprised) "T-Tonight?"

AJ: (laughs) "Yeah." (smiles) "I'm gonna prove to you that I can be in a real relationship without trying to think of a way out. I'm guessing that's what you think of me, right? I think I already know the answer to that, so you don't need to tell me."

Liz: (curiously) "Okay, now you got me curious on what you're planning."

AJ: (shakes his head) "Uh-uh-uh. It's a surprise. But trust me, you'll love it."

Liz: (turns her head a little) "We'll see."

AJ: "What time do you get off?"

Liz: "5pm."

AJ: (nodding) "Okay, how long does it take you to get ready?"

Liz: (confused) "What are you planning?"

AJ: (shakes his head & smirks) "I'm not telling so quit asking."

(Elizabeth looks at him mysteriously before shaking her head and sighs in defeat)

Liz: "I can be ready in a half hour."

AJ: (raises his eyebrows, surprised) "That's it? I expected you to say at least an hour."

Liz: "If you want me to go out with you, I suggest you quit while you're ahead."

AJ: (puts his hands up) "Gotcha." (puts his hands down) "Okay, I'll pick you up at 5:45pm. How's that?"

Liz: "That's fine."

AJ: (smiles) "I'll pick you up at 5:45. Be ready."

Liz: (shakes her head & chuckles) "Okay."

(Elizabeth walks away. AJ smirks as he watches her go)

AJ: "This is gonna be the greatest night of your life, that is, if I have anything to say about it."

(AJ rubs his hands together while smiling)

AJ: "Time to set everything up."

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. AJ has a few surprises in store for Elizabeth. What are they? Tune in to the next chapter to find the start of it. I hope you will review so I know what you think. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those to left reviews and for following/favorite-ing my story. Here is the next update to this short story.**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Ndhbfan: Thanks for the review. I thought I'd do something different with Quiz besides my current story. I'm glad you find it intriguing. No, Emily isn't in my story. I know you were wondering if she's alive in this story. She's not in this story. It's all Quiz. I hope to hear more from you.**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope to hear your thoughts on the second one as well.**

**Title: You've got this hold on me**

**Artist: Cassidy Ford**

**Summary: Elizabeth is trying to decide whether to be with AJ or not, but he convinces her to give him a chance. She knows she has feelings for him and tries to fight the attraction between them, but he tenderly tells her he's in it for the long haul.**

**Chapter 2**

(It is 5:40p.m. and Elizabeth is ready for her date with AJ. She looks at herself in the stand up mirror she has against her bedroom door. She sighs deeply and she debates whether she wore the right outfit. She shakes her head and scolds herself silently)

Liz: "Elizabeth Webber, why the hell are you getting so bent out of shape about what you're wearing for your date with AJ? I mean, it's only AJ. You've been friends with him for so long that he's not gonna care what you wear."

(Elizabeth studies her outfit again, which is a dark blue skirt and black satin blouse with her hair up in a bun and wearing three inch black heels. She's wearing a heart necklace and small white diamond earrings with light colored makeup and red lipstick on)

Liz: (sighs deeply) "Maybe I should wear something else. I mean, he'll probably be wearing something better, something fancier."

(Elizabeth turns her head and looks at a picture that's on her dresser. It's a picture of her and AJ and they're holding each other in a friendly hug)

Liz: (sighs) "If only we were more…more than friends. I guess we are starting to be with this date, but I just have a feeling something is gonna go wrong."

(Elizabeth can't help but laugh)

Liz: "With AJ, I'm sure this date will be unpredictable." (sighs & smiles) "But one thing about AJ…he likes you for you. I know I'm not sure on my outfit, but knowing AJ, I'm sure he'll love it." (chuckles) "If he knows what's good for him."

(All of a sudden, she hears a knock at her front door. She quickly looks at herself in the mirror one last time and deeply sighs)

Liz: "Well, this is as good as it's gonna get."

(She turns away from the mirror and goes to the front door and answers it, revealing AJ. He smiles at her and she notices he has flowers in his hand)

Liz: "Flowers…interesting."

(AJ looks at the flowers he's holding and then looks back at Elizabeth)

AJ: (smiles) "Yeah." (chuckles) "I thought we'd start our date off right." (gives her the flowers) "Here you go."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you." (taking the flowers)

(She smells them and smiles at how good they smell)

Liz: (smiles) "They smell lovely, AJ." (jokingly) "You must really wanna score points with me being it's the first date."

AJ: (chuckles softly) "Trust me, the thought did occur to me. But I wanted to start our date right." (smiles) "But I'm glad you love them."

Liz: "Yes, I love them. Come in. I'll put them in some water."

(AJ goes inside and walks with Elizabeth while she gets a vase from the cupboard and puts water in it before putting the flowers in it. She rests the flowers in the middle of the table)

Liz: (smiles) "There. Perfect." (briefly looking at AJ) "Right where I can see them." (smiles at AJ) "You did good, Mr. Quartermaine."

AJ: (laughing) "Well, thank you."

(Elizabeth goes to the closet next to the front door and gets a light blue jacket. Before she can put it on, AJ stops her)

Liz: (puzzled) "What?"

AJ: (smiles tenderly) "I just wanted you to know how beautiful you look tonight. You've always looked beautiful to me, Elizabeth, no matter what you look like."

Liz: (smiles a little) "Well, thank you."

AJ: (smirks) "Truth be told, even in your hospital scrubs, you looked hot."

Liz: (laughs) "Oh, really?"

AJ: (nodding) "Oh, yeah." (shrugs & smirks) "Who knows? Maybe when we're further along down the road in this relationship, you can give me a private modeling show."

(Elizabeth's eyes grow wide in shock and her jaws drop)

Liz: "AJ Quartermaine!" (laughs)

(AJ shrugs and shakes his head innocently)

AJ: "What? What'd I say?"

Liz: (shakes her head smiling) "Oh, you!"

(AJ laughs and helps her with her jacket. Afterwards, she gives him a look like she's studying him)

Liz: "Just where are you taking me, anyway?"

AJ: (smiles a little) "I thought you wanted to be surprised?"

Liz: (raises her eyebrows jokingly) "With the way your mind works, I don't know if I wanna be surprised."

AJ: (laughs) "I promise you my mind isn't _all_ bad!"

Liz: (turns her head a little) "I don't know. We may have known each other awhile, but this is only our first date. Something tells me I need to stay on my toes."

AJ: "Would it help if I promise you a great night?"

Liz: (studies him) "We will see."

(AJ walks Elizabeth out and they get into his car and he takes her to their first destination. Elizabeth looks at AJ with a confused face as they're still in the car)

Liz: "AJ? Wh-What are we doing here?"

AJ: (smiles) "This is where we're eating."

Liz: (puzzled) "But, how? This place is always booked so it's nearly impossible to book a reservation."

AJ: (nods) "Yeah, you're right. It was booked…until I rented it for the evening or should I say for our evening meal."

(Elizabeth looks at AJ with a shocked look on her face)

Liz: (stutters) "B-But…How…How did you…"

AJ: (chuckles) "One thing to remember about me, Elizabeth, never doubt my ability to be able to give you a good time." (smiles tenderly) "If it meant putting a smile on that gorgeous face of yours, I'd buy the restaurant."

Liz: (gives him a look) "You don't have to be _that_ extreme."

AJ: (smiles) "I know Olive Garden is your favorite place to eat and it puts a smile on my face to see you happy. Besides, I'd kick myself if I didn't know where you like to eat and your other likes and dislikes." (chuckles softly) "I'm glad I know your dislikes because that will help me win you even more."

(Elizabeth can't help but blush at that. She smiles at him)

Liz: "Well, I will tell you this, Mr. Charmer. You're doing an excellent job so far."

AJ: (raises his eyebrows & smirks) "Really? Huh." (nods) "That's good to know."

Liz: (half jokingly/half seriously) "But, if you think you're getting lucky tonight, Mr. Quartermaine, you've got another thing coming."

AJ: (pouts jokingly) "You really know how to lower my ego." (shakes his head) "I was never planning on trying to seduce you on our first date. This date means more to me than sex."

Liz: (cautiously) "Oh, really? Hmph." (gives him a look) "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the AJ Quartermaine I used to know too well?"

AJ: (shakes his head & smiles) "He grew up when he realized he wanted to be with someone as beautiful and sweet as you."

(AJ shakes his head & deeply sighs)

AJ: "To be honest, I don't even recognize the man I was before today. I tried to find the woman of my dreams, but it never occurred to me that she was right in front of me." (referring to Elizabeth)

(Elizabeth looks at him and smiles. Out of all the things she expected him to say, she never thought she'd hear him say that. AJ notices her looking at him sweetly and chuckles nervously)

AJ: "Is it a good thing you're looking at me like that?"

Liz: (shakes her head & smiles) "You know how I know you changed who you used to be to the man you are now?"

AJ: (smiles a little) "How?"

Liz: (smiles) "You're proving it to me right now. The way you're acting…it shows me you're trying to change and not just talking about it."

AJ: (smiles & chuckles) "Well, thank you." (smiles tenderly) "Coming from you, it means a lot."

Liz: (nods) "You deserve it."

(AJ is tempted to lean in and kiss her on the lips, but figures now is not the time. He points to the restaurant then looks back at her)

AJ: "Ready to go in?"

Liz: (smiles & nods) "More than ready."

(AJ gets out of his vehicle and helps Elizabeth out of her side. She smiles at him, which he notices)

AJ: (chuckles softly) "What?"

Liz: "I never told you that you look very handsome tonight. Very nice."

AJ: (chuckles) "Well, thank you. I'm glad you approve."

(Elizabeth looks his outfit, which are dark blue pants and black satin shirt and a light black jacket. She can't help but stare at his hot muscular body. AJ notices she's staring at him and chuckles)

AJ: "What are you think about, Miss Webber?"

Liz: (shakes her head innocently) "Nothing."

AJ: (nods slowly & laughs) "Uh-huh. Yeah. Right."

Liz: (shrugs) "Who knows. Maybe you'll find out by the time tonight is over…" (smirks) "If you're lucky."

AJ: (surprised) "Wow!" (laughs) "Now, who's the one being mysterious?"

Liz: (chuckles) "Ready to go in and eat?"

(AJ holds out his arm, which Elizabeth happily takes)

AJ: "Whenever you are, my dear."

Liz: (laughs) "You're such a flirt."

AJ: (laughs) "With you, how can I resist?"

Liz: "Do I dare ask what we're doing after we eat?"

AJ: (shakes his head & smiles) "That's a surprise. But I assure you that you'll love it."

Liz: (smiles) "Well, so far, you're surprises are amazing."

(They get to the entrance with AJ holding the door for Elizabeth, which she thanks him for. AJ just nods in repliance)

AJ: "I hope you're enjoying yourself….so far, anyway."

Liz: (nods) "I am."

(As they go inside, they are greeted by a waitress)

Female Waitress: "Hello! I am Elena and I will be your waitress this evening."

(AJ and Elizabeth nod in repliance .The waitress shows them to their seats where AJ helps Elizabeth in hers)

Liz: (smiles) "Aren't you the perfect gentleman?"

AJ: (smiles) "I'm hoping you'll still think that after the night is over."

Liz: (smiles) "So far, so good."

(They get comfortable as they order their food and enjoy. They privately steal glances at the other while eating and can't help but smile)

**Chapter Two Done**

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. I hope you will review so I know what you think. Thank you to those that do. Thanks for reading! Thank you for the reviews, followers, and favorites! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: You've Got This Hold on Me**

**Artist: Cassidy Ford**

**Summary: Elizabeth is trying to decide whether to be with AJ or not, but he convinces her to give him a chance. She knows she has feelings for him and tries to fight the attraction between them, but he tenderly tells her he's in it for the long haul.**

**ilovedana53: Thanks for the review! Yep AJ is definitely a charmer.**

**NDHBFAN: Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 3**

(Elizabeth and AJ get done eating and AJ pays the bill. As they're walking back to AJ's vehicle, AJ looks at her and speaks)

AJ: "Are you sure you got enough to eat? We could have stayed and enjoyed ourselves more."

Liz: (laughs) "No, it's okay. Believe me, I'm stuffed. One more bite and I was probably going to explode."

AJ: (laughs) "Well, don't do that!"

Liz: (shakes her head) "I was kidding."

AJ: (nodding) "I know." (smiles a little) "I was kidding back."

(They get to AJ's car and get situated before AJ looks at her and smiles)

AJ: "Are you ready for your next surprise?"

Liz: (surprised) "Another one?" (laughs) "AJ, what did you plan?"

AJ: (smirks) "Told you I was full of surprises."

Liz: (shakes her head & smiles) "I'll say. Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

AJ: (sighs) "Okay, I'll tell you this much…where we're going, there will be popcorn and drinks."

(As AJ drives, he and Elizabeth still talk)

Liz: (leans back a little) "The only place I know that sells popcorn and drinks together is the movie theater."

(Elizabeth looks at AJ, as if looking for clues. When he looks at her, he can't help but smile)

Liz: "You're taking me to the movie theater, aren't you? That's my other surprise?"

AJ: (smiles) "Yep. And as a matter of fact…"

(AJ pulls into the theater)

AJ: "Here we are."

(AJ drives by the theater and parks his car in a space close to the front door to the theater. Elizabeth looks at him with a disbelieving look)

Liz: "You do know that this theater is usually busy this time of night, right?"

AJ: (nodding) "Yeah, I know."

Liz: "So then how did you manage to clear everyone out?" (shakes her head & laughs) "Let me guess: you rented the theater for the night like you did the restaurant?" (raises her eyebrows) "Am I right?"

AJ: (smirks) "Maybe."

Liz: (sighs) "AJ, I love all of this, but I wish you wouldn't spent all of your money on me."

AJ: "Hey."

(AJ makes sure Elizabeth is looking directly at him)

AJ: "You're worth every penny. You are a bright, beautiful, and intelligent young woman who deserves to be treated like royalty."

(AJ looks down and sighs deeply before looking back at her)

AJ: "Yes." (nods) "I've gone out with other women. You know that. But there was a big difference with them."

Liz: "Oh yeah? What's that?"

AJ: (shakes his head) "They weren't you."

(Elizabeth looks at him with a shocked look on her face. He takes her hands in his and looks at her with passion in his eyes)

AJ: "It was completely my fault for not saying anything until now."

Liz: (nods) "Go ahead. I'm listening, AJ."

AJ: (breathes in) "The truth is…" (breathes out) "I've always had these feelings for you. Yeah, I know we were friends, but-but what you didn't know…was…I loved you from the first day I saw you."

(Elizabeth looks at him and studies him before she shakes her head and finally speaks)

Liz: "But, we've been friends for years. You-You mean all this time of us knowing each other, you…"

AJ: (nodding) "Yes. When I was pretending to be friends with you, I was falling in love with you."

(AJ shakes his head and briefly closes his eyes)

AJ: "Trust me, it may have seemed that all I wanted was friendship. That's why I went out with all of those women, because I couldn't have you."

(AJ looks at Elizabeth sadly. Elizabeth looks at him tenderly)

Liz: "Don't you get it, AJ? I've always felt the same."

(AJ looks at her with a confused look)

AJ: "W-Wait. Wh-What are you talking about? What do you mean you feel the same way?"

Liz: (chuckles softly) "It's true. I'm in the same boat you are regarding our feelings. I've had feelings for you for awhile, but then I realized my feelings went deeper. I-I fell in love with you, AJ." (smiles a little) "I think I always have."

(AJ still looks shocked to hear this and finally speaks)

AJ: "I-I can't believe it. All this time we thought there was only friendship between us. I used to be afraid that I would scare you away the way I would go on dates. On all of my dates, Elizabeth, I would picture your face on their bodies."

(Elizabeth chuckles and looks down)

Liz: (whispers) "Do you have any idea how it felt to see you with those women? I wanted to tell you so many times how I truly felt, but I didn't because I feared you didn't feel the same way."

(AJ uses his fingers to lift her chin up to face him. He smiles at her)

AJ: "I'm so glad you feel the same way. All this time, Elizabeth, it was you. You were the one who held my heart." (chuckles a little) "Even when I didn't realize it."

(They both laugh)

Liz: (nods & smiles) "Okay, what do we do now?"

AJ: (smiles) "First, I take you on the next part of our date. Ready to go see a movie?"

Liz: (smiles happily) "I'd go anywhere with you, AJ Quartermaine."

AJ: "This movie we're going to see, it's one you've wanted to see for awhile but could never get in or didn't have time."

Liz: (eyes widen in excitement) "Y-You mean…?"

AJ: (nods happily) "Yep. We're going to see 'The Vow'."

Liz: (happily) "Oh, my gosh, AJ! I know it's been in theaters for awhile, but I'm a sucker for love stories." (blushes a little) "I'm shocked you wanna see it, considering you don't care for 'em."

AJ: (smiles a little) "Let's just say you bring out my romantic side. To be honest, I didn't know I had one…until you gave me a chance and I had a chance to show it. With you, Elizabeth, I feel I can do anything."

(Elizabeth gently touches his cheek with her hand and smiles)

Liz: "You've always had that side of you. Give yourself more credit."

AJ: (chuckles) "With you by my side, I will."

(AJ looks at the theater and then back at Elizabeth)

AJ: "Ready for a great love story?"

Liz: (shakes her head & smiles) "No love story is as great as ours."

AJ: (nodding) "I agree with you on that."

(AJ gets out of the car and goes to Elizabeth's side and takes her hand as they go inside the theater. They meet one of the movie tenants)

Man: (smiles) "Hello! I am Edward and I will be your concessions server this evening."

AJ: (smiles) "Thank you. I'll have a Diet Coke."

Liz: (smiles) "I'll have a Sprite, please. Thank you."

Edward: (nodding) "Okay. Any popcorn?"

(AJ and Elizabeth look at each other and AJ smiles)

AJ: "Would you like to share?" (puts his hands up) "Unless you prefer your own?"

Liz: (shakes her head & smiles) "No, I don't mind sharing. I think it's romantic." (blushes)

AJ: (smiles) "I was hoping you'd say that."

(They both laugh. Elizabeth signals for AJ to order)

AJ: "We would like one large buttered popcorn, please."

(AJ looks at Elizabeth and laughs)

AJ: "I'm glad you have faith in me that I know how you like your popcorn."

Liz: (shrugs & smiles) "You pretty much know all my likes and dislikes being we've known each other so long, so I knew you'd order it right."

(Edward gets their popcorn and drinks ready and hands it to them. He smiles at them)

Edward: "Enjoy. The movie was very good when I saw it, so you're in for a real treat."

Liz: (nods & smiles) "I'm sure the movie is good. This guy next to me knows I've been looking forward to it."

(AJ gets the popcorn and his pop as Elizabeth gets her pop. They go to their seats and within minutes, the movie starts. They take a drink of their pop before putting it in the cup holders next to them. AJ puts the popcorn on his lap and he and Elizabeth look at each other and smile as they enjoy the movie)

(After the movie gets done, they throw their empty cups and the empty popcorn tub into the garbage and hold hands as they walk out the door. When they get to the car and go in, they smile happily at each other)

Liz: "Thank you so much for tonight. I loved it." (blushes) "To be honest, I'm kinda glad you didn't show this side of you until now. You know, with your past dates."

AJ: (shakes his head) "It wouldn't have felt real. I had a great time as well."

(AJ takes Elizabeth's hand in his and gently kisses it with his lips. He takes her home. When they get up to her door, she faces him)

Liz: "Tonight was…perfect."

AJ: "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a great time, too."

(They stare at each other in the eyes. He places his hand on her cheek and they lean forward and touch each other's lips with a tender kiss. They break free and smile and look at the others lips as they lean in and passionately kiss again. After breaking free, they smile at the other. She unlocks her door and opens it and goes halfway in before turning around, facing AJ)

Liz: "I'm so lucky we're together."

AJ: (shakes his head & smiles) "No, I'm the lucky one."

(Elizabeth happily shakes her head)

AJ: "I love you, Elizabeth Webber."

Liz: "I love you, too, AJ Quartermaine."

(Elizabeth goes in her apartment and AJ turns around and is about to walk away when he hears her door open and he notices her come out. He looks at her weirdly, but before he can say anything, she kisses him passionately. She opens her mouth enough so he can slide his tongue in and touches hers and massages it. When they slowly break free, he laugh a little as he looks at her)

AJ: "What was that for?"

Liz: (smirks) "Nothing. I just felt like kissing you." (smirks & shrugs) "You're not the only one who can be a little spontaneous."

AJ: (raises his eyebrows happily) "In that case, you can do that anytime."

(Elizabeth giggles as she says goodnight and goes inside, shutting the door. AJ laughs in response)

AJ: "Boy, am I glad we're finally together."

(AJ leaves the apartment building)

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be the final one and will take place a few years later. We will see what life is like for our Quiz couple. Please review! I enjoy hearing from you. Thank you to those who have followed/favorited this story! I know 'The Vow' isn't new, but it's the only movie I could think of at the time that's romantic. Hope you don't mind. Until next time!**


	4. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter of my Quiz short story that was a popular poll choice. Thank you to all who reviewed/followed/favorite. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. My next song title fiction will be Liason but that one isn't quite done yet. I hope you like the Epilogue of this story. Thank you to ndhbfan for reviewing Chapter 3. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope I hear more from all of you who read this story. Thanks. I don't own any rights to the song/artist, just the storyline/story.**

**Title: You've got this hold on me**

**Artist: Cassidy Ford**

**Summary: Elizabeth is trying to decide whether to be with AJ or not, but he convinces her to give him a chance. She knows she has feelings for him and tries to fight the attraction between them, but he tenderly tells her he's in it for the long haul.**

Epilogue

(It's been five years since AJ and Elizabeth's first date. They were going out for a year before AJ felt sure enough that he and Elizabeth were meant to be. Well, actually, he knew all along she was 'the one', but he wanted her to be sure. When it became clear she was sure, he rented the Metro Court and invited all of their family and friends so he could propose. Elizabeth was speechless, but in a good way. She knew AJ had truly changed from the man he was years ago to the man he is now and she couldn't wait to spend her life with him)

(They have been married a little over a three and a half years and they had plenty to celebrate. Elizabeth's dream finally came true regarding having a family. A year into their marriage, they welcomed a little girl who they named Isabella Ann Quartermaine. Monica was the happiest grandmother in the world when Isabella was born. Audrey was happy as well. Monica and Audrey were so looking forward to start spoiling her, which Elizabeth and AJ knew they couldn't stop. But in the end, they didn't care because they spoiled their little girl as well. Shortly after celebrating their second wedding anniversary, they learned they were expecting again)

Liz: (smirks) "Are you sure you can handle two kids under the age of five?"

AJ: (smiles) "With you by my side, I'm more than ready."

Liz: (laughs) "Being we're having a boy, he's gonna have you wrapped around his little finger, just like Isabella."

AJ: (laughs) "Isabella's already had that happen since you were carrying her."

Liz: "So tell me, how many kids were you hoping we'd have?"

AJ: (hand on his chin) "Uh…" (puts his hand down) "How about six?"

Liz: (jaw drops) "Six?" (eyes wide open) "Are you serious?"

AJ: (shrugs) "Yeah, why not?"

Liz: (nodding) "Okay. Well, we better have them now while we're young."

(AJ starts to take drink of his water)

Liz: (smirks) "Why stop at six? Why not have ten while we're at it?"

(AJ spits out his water and looks at his wife nervously. He swallows hard)

AJ: "Wh-What happened to six?"

Liz: (shrugs) "You're the one who wants a big family, Mr. Quartermaine. Minus well add a few more."

(AJ stares at Elizabeth for a bit before he can tell she's joking)

AJ: (sarcastically) "Ha-ha." (shakes his head) "You know, you had me going for a minute there."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Like you had me going?"

(AJ and Elizabeth look at each other before a smile creeps on his face)

AJ: "And here I thought I had you."

Liz: (smirks) "Two can play at that game."

AJ: "How did you know?"

Liz: (laughs & shakes her head) "Maybe because for as long as I've known you, you've always said you only wanted two."

(Elizabeth points to their almost year old son)

Liz: "Here's baby number two."

AJ: "Are you sure you didn't want more than two kids?"

Liz: "I've got Isabella Ann and Cody Allen. I got my girl and my boy. I'm good." (innocently) "Unless you did want six?"

(AJ looks at Elizabeth nervously and quickly shakes his head, causing his wife to burst out laughing)

Liz: "That's what I thought. Honey, I love you to death and you're a great father, but when our first two were born, you were so afraid to hold them because you were afraid you were gonna drop them. With the way you were a nervous wreck around them, I don't think you could handle a third." (smiles) "I admit it'd be funny to watch, but I don't want be mean."

AJ: (chuckles a little) "Well, thanks…I think."

(Elizabeth takes Cody in her arms as AJ takes Isabella in his and they kiss their kids on the forehead before placing a gently kiss on the others lips. After breaking free, they smile at each other)

AJ: "I love you, Mrs. Quartermaine."

Liz: "I love you, too, Mr. Quartermaine."

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed the ending as well as the whole story. This was one of the most popular song title fictions, so I hope I did it justice. I hope you will review so I know whether I did good or bad writing it. Thanks for reading! Until next time!**


End file.
